


to love, and to be loved

by aurawinterrain



Series: Bokuaka Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji-centric, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bokuto is a sweetheart, Fluff, Future Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Near Future, Pining, Regret, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, University Student Bokuto Koutarou, lost chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurawinterrain/pseuds/aurawinterrain
Summary: Akaashi watches as Bokuto slips by his fingers and moves on to university but unexpectedly landed in the same university as the wing spiker. He was hoping to run into Bokuto along the corridors, or maybe in the gym, but why the heck was he in Akaashi's dorm room, acting like he had lived there for ages?Or, Bokuto and Akaashi are just idiots pining for each other.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857340
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	to love, and to be loved

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing much to say, this is almost 90% pure fluff and I suck at that so I apologise.

“I’ll make sure to come back lots, ‘kaashi!” Bokuto exclaimed, waving goodbye to his junior after the graduation ceremony. Akaashi stood by the gates, watching the cherry blossoms fall and surround his captain in a somewhat ethereal way, almost like a scene out of a shonen manga.

“You’ll have to register yourself with security every single time then, because they won’t just let anyone in, you know that right?” Bokuto pulled a face, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

“Well, then you can come get me, if security asks. You’ll come, right?” Akaashi couldn’t help but let a small smile slip past his lips as a cherry blossom petal fell onto Bokuto’s hair. Reaching up, the shorter male brushed it away, fingers lingering there longer than necessary. 

“Of course I will, Bokuto-san. You can call me whenever you get stuck at security.” Bokuto brightened up, pulling the setter into one last bone-crushing hug. 

“I’ll miss you loads, Akaashi. I really will.” The ace’s voice never sounded so soft before, and Akaashi clung onto his study frame, realising that it was probably his last chance to confess. 

Then, Bokuto was pulling away, stepping out of the school, and disappearing down the sidewalk, with one last cheery goodbye and promise to visit. Akaashi was left standing there, his feelings right on the tip on his tongue, yet his mouth remained adamantly closed, hands moving automatically to wave goodbye as he watched Bokuto walk away. 

That spring, Akaashi Keiji finally learnt what it was like to lose someone. 

-

Bokuto did try to keep in touch. He sent daily messages to Akaashi, even if sometimes they were just random emoticons because they were just both too tired and swamped with work to hold a proper conversation. Bokuto always made an effort to reply to his messages though, and for that, Akaashi was grateful. He did visit the team once or twice, but it seems that university has sapped most of the energy out of Bokuto, so he couldn’t spare much time to come back down to Fukurodani. 

Akaashi didn’t blame Bokuto, though, knowing that the wing spiker was trying his best to form new relationships while desperately holding on to old ones at the same time. At one point, he even had half a mind to reassure Bokuto that he didn’t need to continuously send him text messages every day, that he should be focusing more on coursework and bonding with his new teammates. Still, whenever he received a text, or when Bokuto managed to find some free time to facetime, he couldn’t bring himself to say it, selfishly holding onto the spiker for the sake of his sanity. 

Everyone around them seemingly comes to the conclusion that Akaashi was the one that anchored Boktuo, keeping the overly energetic captain in line. But in reality, it was quite the opposite. Akaashi found his solace in Bokuto, found that more often than not, Bokuto was the one that could ground him, especially when he felt overwhelmed by the thoughts in his mind. Feelings of being inadequate, feeling like he could never match up to others no matter how hard he tried - Bokuto chased that all away. All it took was a bright smile, his usual “Your tosses are the best, Akaashi!”, and they were gone. 

So, it was only natural that Akaashi found himself falling for the wing spiker. Of course, he had lost his chance to confess, since Bokuto was hours away, sharing a dorm room with someone he barely knew. He was in his new team, spiking someone else's tosses. Akaashi had his chance, and he let it slip right by. 

Or at least, that was what he thought. 

Akaashi wasn’t planning on entering the same university as Bokuto, but he had been accepted for a scholarship program that was too good to let up. The conditions he had to abide by weren’t that ridiculous, so he accepted. Before he knew it, he was getting ready to move into the dorms, saying goodbye to his highschool years and starting a new chapter at university. 

He was scared, slightly nervous at the change in environment, since he was never a social person. Worse yet, he was informed that they had an odd number of year 1 students staying in the dorm, and that he had been the  _ very  _ lucky one to room with a year 2 instead. So that’s how he found himself hovering outside the dorm door, trying to psyche himself into pushing the door open to find out who exactly he was rooming with. 

If he was lucky enough, the second year would just mind his own business and keep to himself, though he knew it was wishful thinking judging by the loud pop music that was currently blasting through the wooden door. He let out a soft sigh, pushing the door open to finally meet the person whom he would be spending the majority of his campus life with. 

“Bokuto-san?!” His eyes widened in surprise, wondering if he had somehow stumbled into the wrong dorm room. “How-”

“I heard that they were looking for a year 2 to room with a year 1, since they had an odd number this year. I  _ also  _ heard that you were coming to this university, so I pulled some strings and ta-da! Here I am! I promised that I would come and see you loads, but life on campus got so busy and I felt bad, plus I kind of really missed seeing you, so I figured this would be one way to help you get adjusted to uni life and also stay by your side.” 

“But if you don’t like it, I can arrange for someone else to room with you instead-” Bokuto cut himself off when Akaashi flung himself at the wing spiker, too overwhelmed to form words. 

When he finally found his tongue, he could only whisper thank you over and over again, not expecting such a twist. 

“This is why I love you, Bokuto-san-” 

He accidentally let it slip, causing the both of them to freeze. 

“Say that again?” Bokuto recovered, a bright smile adorning his beautiful features. 

“... I love you, Bokuto-san.” Bokuto let out a loud whoop, turning the volume of his music down as he picked Akaashi up and swung him around a couple of times, just like how he did when they placed third at nationals the year before. 

“I love you too, Keiji. Been waiting to confess for a while, just wasn’t expecting for you to beat me to it!”

“Y-yeah, I surprised myself with that too.” Akaashi chuckled, leaning up to kiss Bokuto softly. “Maybe I should have done it earlier, that way we wouldn’t have spent so long pining over each other.”

This spring, Akaashi Keiji finally realised what it was like to love, and be loved. 


End file.
